Two jewels for the price of one
by KaitouSpade
Summary: When Kaitou KID's next target is locked on Conan in an attempt to protect it from the phantom thief Conan is targeted as well. How will our favorite kid-sized detective get out of this one when he is kidnapped by KID? But that doesn't mean he's out of danger. Challenge by Miko Vampire


**A/N: This is a challenge from Miko Vampire. I never plan out fan fictions so this is going with the flow and just writing what comes to mind so I'm sorry but I can't say how long this will be. I hope you enjoy!**

The Blood from heaven ruby. A blood red ruby on a black choker. The choker was not only adorning the precious ruby but was lined with diamonds on either side. And it was also Phantom thief 1412's next target. The advance notice came in two days ago and was scheduled the be stolen the following night.

And our favorite kid detective is on the case. Conan Edogawa.

Currently he was studying the blood from heaven ruby that was placed in a case. Conan looked at it hard and couldn't see any flaws indicating it was a fake. Inspector Nakamori leaned over his shoulder and inspected it as well.

"Excuse me mister?" Conan said. "Do you think Kaitou Kid will know this isn't the real ruby?"

"Of course not! This replica is flawless. And with all the traps and security we set up in this place there's no way he'll even get near the case. Let alone be able to open it," Nakamori boasted confidently.

"But hasn't he seen through replicas before just by glancing at it. There's no way Kid will fall for this," Conan added but was suddenly hit in the head from behind causing Conan to cry out and grab his aching head. He turned to see Kogoro standing behind him.

"How many times do I have to tell you not to interfere!" he scolded. "Now get outta here!"

Conan was about to run away towards where the guards stood by the door but a hand grabbed his wrist and stopped him. Conan turned in confusion to see it was the inspector who had stopped him.

"Now don't be too hard on him. Besides. He's the key to my foolproof plan," Conan was a little nervous about the look Nakamori was giving him.

"He is? This brat?" Kogoro questioned, confused.

Conan was suddenly pulled forward and pinned against Nakamori's chest. Conan cried out in surprise.

"Ah! What are you doing?! Uncle help!" Conan said in panic as he felt something go around his neck and for a split second thought he would be strangled as it tightened and cut off his air.

"Oi! What's the big idea!" Kogoro shouted and grabbed Nakamori's shoulder to try and haul him off of Conan but just as Kogoro touched him he let Conan go and stood up. Kogoro paused in confusion at how easily the man gave up but was soon fuming again. "Why did you try to strangle Conan all of a sudden?!"

"Relax, of course I wouldn't actually hurt him. This is all part of the plan," Nakamori said confidently.

"Plan? What-" Kogoro was interrupted before he could continue.

"Ehh! Get it off!"

Kogoro looked down to see Conan was scratching at something around his neck in an attempt to get it off. Upon closer inspection Kogoro saw it was actually... The blood from heaven ruby!

"What's that thing doing around your neck! Take it off this instant!" Kogoro knelt beside Conan and tried to pull it off him only resulting in Conan being choked.

Nakamori laughed. "It won't come off no matter how hard you try. Once that thing is put on it locks automatically."

"Well then unlock it and take it off him!" Kogoro said angrily as he grabbed Nakamori's shirt and pulled him closer.

"No can do Detective Mori. Now I suggest you and your brat get home before Kaitou Kid finds out where the real ruby is hidden," Nakamori pried Kogoro's hands off him and walked off.

Kogoro sighed. "Well I guess we have no choice then. If anything happens to that ruby its on your head kid and then it'll be on mine so don't lose it."

-

It was already dark when the two finally got home. Conan was exhausted and went straight to bed. However Kogoro went to the kitchen and found that Ran was up and had supper ready for them.

"You didn't have to wait for us to get home you know. You could have eaten and already be in bed," Kogoro said to Ran as he sat down with Ran across from him.

Ran smiled. "No, it would be too lonely that way. Plus Sonoko wants me to tell her all about the Kid case, but since I wasn't there I said I'd ask you and Conan-kun when you got back...speaking of which, where is Conan-kun?" she looked at where Conan's empty seat was.

"Oh he's already gone to bed. He'll have a long day tomorrow," he mumbled while he chewed a piece of steak.

"What do you mean by that? There shouldn't be anything special tomorrow besides that heist tomorrow but that's late at night so I was thinking that Conan-kun should stay home," Ran explained.

Kogoro stopped. He hadn't thought about how he'd tell Ran about the situation with the ruby. And surely she won't take it lightly that he let a choker of all things be put on Conan. Especially one that couldn't come off.

"Oh uh nothing. Just thinking because Conan-kun said he had this big test in school and the he was going to play detective with his friends again tomorrow," Kogoro stuttered.

"Conan-kun? You never call him that. Dad, what's going on? I'm going to go check on Conan!" Ran said and stood up.

"Ran he's fine! Sit down and eat okay? I'll tell you all about the case I was assigned."

Ran sighed and sat down again, her father proceeded to tell her about the case but didn't mention the thing with Conan. He'd have to make sure that Ran didn't find out about the choker.

_-

The next morning. Kogoro told Conan that he couldn't let Ran find out about the choker.

' _I was already planning on not letting her know. But at least we're on the same page,"_ Shinichi thought.

So Conan wore his dark blue turtle neck in an attempt to hide it. And so he didn't risk Ran seeing it that morning he ran out the door with his school bag, skipping breakfast. He heard Ran calling out to him before he left saying to eat breakfast so Conan quickly responded saying he'll grab something at school.

After he got out of sight of the Mouri Detective Agency he slowed down his run to a walk. Skipping breakfast gave him plenty of time to get to school and still be early so he wasn't in a rush.

When he got to school he subconscious ducked his head trying to hide the choker around his neck. Now he was scolding himself on the inside. A scarf would have hidden it better but it wasn't cold out so people might get suspicious. In fact even his sweater was making him feel hot.

School dragged on all day so when the final bell rang he was about to rush to get out but before he could even get out of his seat the Detective Boys blocked him, arms folded with a stern look on all of their faces.

"What's the big idea Conan!" Genta said angrily. "You've been avoiding us all day and wouldn't even talk to us at recess!"

"uh well I..." Conan tried to think of an excuse. The only reason he avoided them was because he didn't want them to see the choker. Now he had to think of a way around them, but it seems it was too late for that as soon as Ayumi spoke.

"Hey, what's that?"

' _Crap, the sun must be hitting the diamonds,'_

Ayumi could see the sparkling on the inside of the neck of his sweater. And now that she pointed it out both Mituhiko and Genta both spotted it as well.

"Hey your right, something's sparkling," he tried to get a closer look but Conan leaned back, still trapped in his chair.

"It's nothing, seriously guys, I'm gonna be late getting home so can you let me out now...?" Conan asked hopefully.

The detective boys looked at each other as if communicating with their eyes before looking back at Conan and saying simultaneously. "Nope!"

They advanced on Conan and in an attempt to get away he ended up falling out of his chair and landing on the floor with a thud.

"Now Genta!" Mitsuhiko called out.

Just as Conan was getting up he was tackled back down and pinned to the floor. The class was already cleared out at that time, even the teacher was gone.

"Let me go!" Conan snapped. "Ow! Stop that!"

Once Conan was successfully pinned on his stomach. With Ayumi holding his feet down, Genta was holding his left arm and Mitsuhiko was kneeling on his right arm.

"Mitsuhiko that hurts!" Conan cried out. It was no joke either.

"Don't let him up he's only trying to trick us!" Genta said. Mitsuhiko nodded.

"Now what are you hiding," Mitsuhiko questioned. He pressed Conan's head to the floor and with his other hand his yanked down Conan's sweater to see his neck. They all gasped at the sight of the diamonds running around the choker on Conan's neck, the ruby shimmered but only Genta was in the position to see it right now.

"What is it let me see!" Ayumi said and let go of Conan's legs to look. "Conan-kun why are you wearing a collar?"

"Who cares! Look at these jewels! We're rich!This ruby must be worth a fortune!" Genta said excitedly.

"Ruby! Wow let me see!" Mitsuhiko leaned over and looked.

"There you saw, now let me up..." Conan said quietly.

Genta and Mitsuhiko finally let him go. Conan sat and rubbed his arm where Mistuhiko had been squishing it. The three of them were expecting Conan to begin explaining but he simply just got up and grabbed his stuff before walking towards the door.

"Hey where are you going?! Don't we get an explanation!" Genta said.

Conan stopped and looked back. "This is none of your business. Stop meddling in other peoples lives for once."

And with that he was out the door. When the others looked out he was just running around a corner.

He ran all the way home and immediately went to his room and took off his sweater, throwing it angrily on the floor.

 _'Only a few more hours, only a few more hours,"_ Conan repeated in his head. Then he will be rid of this stupid...collar. He recalled Ayumi called it. He slid down against the door. Conan scratched at the edges of the collar with his right hand, attempting to pull it away from his skin. He was sweaty now from running home and along with wearing a sweater, so now the leather was chafing against his skin and was really uncomfortable.

He wasn't even sure if he was allowed to take a shower in this thing. Conan sighed and banged the back of his head against the door.

A knock on the door made him jump in surprise. "Conan-kun was that you I heard?"

It was Ran. Conan stood and was about to open the door but remembered about the choker. "Yes I'm here Ran-neechan." he grabbed his sweater again and pulled it on before opening the door.

"Hi Conan-kun. How was that test?" Ran asked.

' _test? I didn't have a...oh...Mouri must have let something slip and tried to cover it up.'_

"It was hard in some places I guess," Conan said.

"Hey wait. I thought you were hanging out with your friends today."

' _that idiot. If you make lies like that tell me so I don't come home right away,'_ Conan grumbled in his head.

"uh hehe we had a bit of a fight today in school so we cancelled," Conan said. A bit of regret settled in his stomach. It was technically true but now he might have to explain to her what happened.

"Oh no. What happened?" Ran said with worry in her voice.

"Um...I'd rather not talk about it right now..." Conan muttered, trying to sound as sad as possible to make it seem as if he was too upset to talk about it.

Ran knelt down and hugged him. Conan froze, praying she wouldn't see his neck. But she pulled away and stood up. When she never said anything about the choker he assumed she never saw it.

"How about I go buy you some ice cream. It might make you feel better," Ran offered.

Conan thought about it for a second. What is Ran sees the choker? On the other hand. Ice cream might take his mind off things. And if he doesn't go Ran might get worried and think he's sick...

Conan finally gave in and they went down to the ice cream shop down the street. Conan got a plain chocolate and Ran got herself a vanilla with sprinkles.

As they were walking a man with a beard and sunglassesses, wearing a trench coat, hat and carrying a large knapsack bumped into Conan, causing him to fall on the ground, his ice cream landed a few feet away.

"Oi watch where your going!" Conan said. The man stood up and muttered an apology and helped Conan to his feet.

"Hey are you two okay? You know you should really watch where your going..." Ran said found where she stood.

The man hadn't let go of Conan's hand yet as he was saying he was fine when the man saw the choker around his neck. Time seemed to slow down as Conan was pulled suddenly off the ground and hugged to the strange mans chest. The man took off running with Conan struggling to get free of the smothering grip.

"Ran-neechan! Help!" Conan yelled.

Ran stood frozen for a moment. It happened too fast for her. One second the man was apologizing to Conan for knocking him over and the next he had taken off in a run, taking Conan with him.

She came back to her senses and took off after the man. "Help! Stop that man! He's kidnapping a kid!" she yelled.

Some men that had been in the path of the kidnapper jumped out in from of him in an attempt to stop him. The kidnapper stopped and laughed. This confused Conan and everyone else for a moment too. Adjusting his grip on Conan the man moved his hand inside his coat and pulled out a gun. It was then pressed against Conan's head. ' _This is wrong! This is all wrong!'_ Conan couldn't help but think. He didn't ask for this thing to be put on his neck and now Ran might be in danger because he was being held hostage.

"Don't moved or the kid is shot. I don't need him alive so you better do what I say!" the man shouted. He then slowly began moving out onto the street. Conan slowly moved his hands. Trying to make it so the kidnapper doesn't notice. Taking a breath he shot the man with a tranquilizer to his arm. The kidnapper almost immediately lost consciousness and collapsed on the street.

"Conan-kun!" Ran called as she ran to where he was trapped underneath the man who had been trying to take him. She helped him out. "Are you okay? Why did that man want...wait...What's that?!" the worry in her voice turned stern. Conan quickly pulled up the neck on his turtleneck to cover the choker.

"Nothing! Let's call the police and then go home okay?!" Conan said quickly.

Ran looked around at the crowd forming and then she picked up Conan. "We are going home. And then your telling me everything!" she looked at the two guys who had tried to stop the kidnapper. "Thanks for helping us. Can you call the police please and make sure that guy doesn't get away? We have an appointment in a few minutes that we can't miss."

They nodded. "sure..."

Ran and Conan went back and after Conan entered, Ran slammed the door.

"Show me!" she demanded.

"But..." There was no getting away from this.

"Conan I said show me!" she pulled down his sweater and her eyes widened at the sight of the choker and then her eyes narrowed in rage. "What is that?!" She made him take it off so she can see it better.

"It's..."

"Don't answer that! Why are you wearing a choker?! An expensive looking one at that!"

Conan thought for a second.

"Don't lie to me Conan. I know your thinking of an excuse but I want the truth!" Ran sounded upset now.

"Fine...it's called The blood from heaven. Or at least that's what this ruby is called. It's KID's next target."

"And why is it on you?" Ran asked.

"Because Inspector Nakamori said that KID would never find it if I had it," Conan explained.

"Well I don't care what he thinks. Your taking that thing off right now!" Ran said. She crossed her arms and waited.

"Well...actually I can't."

"What do you mean you can't? Take it off now! I'm waiting Conan!"

"I mean I literally can't! It locks onto the wearer and the Inspector is the only one who can open it because he's the only one who knows the location of the key."

The door opened. "I'm home!" Kogoro paused as he took in the seen. Ran had an angered look on her face. And Conan stood there with a scared look as he looked at Kogoro, the next thing he noticed was that there was nothing hiding the choker on Conan's neck. "Oh will you look at the time. Let's go kiddo."

"Dad shut the door and your going to explain this to me!" Ran said, hands on her hips.

Kogoro gulped and did as she said. He told her the whole story.

"Dad! How could you let him put that thing on Conan! Do you even know what just happened because of this?!" Ran yelled.

"No..what?" Kogoro said. Conan was sitting on the couch now drinking a juice box while listening to the argument after Ran decided it wasn't his fault so she was directing all her anger on her dad.

"Conan was kidnapped! And to make matters worse the kidnapper had a gun and said he wasn't afraid to shoot Conan! All he wanted was those stupid jewels! We were lucky some bystanders stopped him from running and although I'm not sure why but the guy fainted as he was taking Conan. That's what he gets for wearing a coat in this heat. Now go tell that inspector that this isn't worth risking Conan's life over and to give us the key to unlock that stupid thing!"

 **A/N: And there is part 1. I hope you enjoyed as it is my first Detective Conan or Magic Kaito fan fic. I had fun writing this first part and I'll hopefully have part 2 up soon ^^**

 **Please comment and fave (And I'd love if you followed it but I'm not forcing you to ^^)**


End file.
